Ashes
by Lady Christina
Summary: A story about a troubled time in Rainbowland, from Canary's POV. Very bad.


~Ashes~  
By Christina (christinac33@hotmail.com)  
  
Copyright 2000 by Christina. This story is written solely for the entertainment of Rainbow Brite fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. Rainbow Brite, Rainbowland and all color Kids, Sprites, etc. are property of Hallmark Cards Inc, DiC, and whomever else the show was spun off to. This story may be reproduced, providing no changes are made, and I know where you are putting it.  
  
A note to all: For the purpose of this fanfic, I have added Po, a yellow sprite that has lived in Rainbowland all his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
Come on Canary, you can do it! Just put one hand in front of the other. There, now that's good!, yells Indigo, you could do this just last week. I know you can do it again! Besides, just think of how good those apples will taste once you get them, to say nothing of the pride you will have, climbing up there and getting them all by yourself.  
  
Why am I the one who always has to do the climbing?, I yell down.  
  
You know silly, I couldn't climb if my life depended on it.  
  
My hands hurt so bad! Only one more length and I will be there! Just then, my hand slips and I start to fall. I try to scream but no sounds come out. I'm falling, falling, falling . . . then everything goes black.  
  
  
  
Canary, Canary, are you okay? Wake up! Please talk to me! Canary wake up!.  
  
As I groggily lift me head, everything starts to spin. I can see some color but nothing specific. Just swirls of black and brown going around and around.   
  
After a few seconds, my mind starts to focus. I realize that I am near the Pits! My body goes cold with fear yet I brake into a burning sweat. I can't lay back down, no matter how much my head hurts. It's as if the Pits has a magical power to freeze whomever was looking at it. If I fall over the edge it would be certain death for me! The wind rolls by me as strong as ten thousand lions roaring at once. The gust is so long strong I wonder if it is trying to push me off the mountain.  
  
The voice of Indigo, my long time companion and fellow Color Kid, broke me out of my state of fear.   
  
Oh Canary you've come back! Oh, darling I never thought that I would see you again! I'm so glad your okay. Tell me what hurts. Does this? Oh, wait, maybe I shouldn't do that; i could hurt you and then what would I do? I would not be able to get up in the morning knowing that I hurt dear old Canary!  
  
Oh be quite Indigo!', I yell, I'm fine, nothings broken just stop worrying and help me up!   
  
Sorry Canary, I'll jump right to it. Right now. I'm getting up now running over. Just one more step and I'll be AHHHHH!  
  
Indigo, what happened?, I jump up with fright worried that those may have been my friends last words.  
  
Oh, yes, just peachy. Nothing happened. Me? Slip? Never!  
  
Yeah, sure Indigo. Just come over and help me, I whine.  
  
Indigo and I have been friends since we were little sprites. She was always a little bit of a drama queen, even then. Always over dramatic and she always just had to be right. I have always been a little jealous of her because she has this amazing long black hair that I have always wanted to just cut off and have for my self. It's strange though, because she says she likes my short blond haircut. Sometimes I think that we should just switch hair.  
  
We never really had any other friends, unless you count Lala. Patty O'Green was lost, too and Shy Violet is nice, but studies too much. Rainbow is always busy coloring the universe, and the boys pretty much stick to themselves. The three of us were friends a long time ago, before the Great Phantom. Every night, I reflect on how lucky it is that I did not pass over during The Great Phantoms stay. Over half of all the sprites died; I know that Rainbow land is fortunate that we only lost two color kids, Patty O'Green and Lala Orange. Because they take care of the secondary colors, Violet could make substitute Star Sprinkles for Rainbow to use.   
  
Come on Indigo, get up and come have lunch with me. I'm goin' over to the Color Castle. Appetite, the chief cooking sprite, told me that she was going to make roasted chicken in cinnamon sauce and cobbler and chestnuts and cucumber and carrot chews and Blueberry shake and fizzy drink just for us. Hurry up! Last one there is a rotten Star Sprinkle!, I yell.   
  
Let's go!, Indigo calls as she sprints off, away from the Pits.  
  
Indigo, wait up, we can catch a ride from Po, I call.  
  
Indigo, intent on winning our , suddenly stops.  
  
We can?, she calls tentatively.  
  
Sure, come back here and I'll call him.  
  
  
  
I pull out my whistle that I wear in the pouch around my neck. Three shrill blows into my whistle and Po and his carriage come roaring up the dirt road. A little figure jumps out of the carriage and bows.  
  
At your service, ma'ladies, says the furry little figure. It took Indigo a second to figure out that he was a sprite, a yellow one none the less. That must be how she knows him, she thought.  
  
Hey Po! Long time no see. Would you mind giving Indigo and I a ride to the Color Castle?  
  
No problem. Just hop in and we will get going.  
  
Come on Indigo, let's get in the back.  
  
Only as long as you say that I won the race and that you are the rotten Star Sprinkle.  
  
Okay, okay, you win. Now can we get in?  
  
.  
  
Soon we were settled and securely fastened in the back seat of the splendid buggy.  
  
I was just thinking about Lala, I murmur.  
  
I think about her sometimes, it's so sad, what happened to her I mean, says Indigo, her usually animated voice had taken on a flat, lifeless tone.  
  
I know. She was so young. They all were young.,  
  
Why the young ones? Why Lala? Why not me?  
  
That is a question you may never know the answer to, said Indigo, sounding wise beyond her years.  
  
I didn't say anything, and Indigo didn't either. I think we were both contemplating the possibility that there were some things that we just might not know, some things we weren't meant to know.  
  
Farther off into the distance, you could see a sprite family playing on a mound. Those sprites! They always looked like they were having so much fun! They must be having some kind of celebration.  
  
Indigo, do you why there is a sprite celebration going on over there?, I query.  
  
Yeah, Hammy told me that the blue festival is a little early this year. The only reason I remember that is because Hammy, because indigo is so close to blue, couldn't decide whether to attend or not., Indigo answered.  
  
Oh, so that is what they are doing. I looked like something a little out of the ordinary.  
  
Yeah, if you look now, more sprites have gathered. Buddy's over there, too.   
  
I just love celebrations! Don't you?  
  
Me too!  
  
Just then, the buggy comes to a sudden halt and Indigo and I are launched forward.   
  
Sorry bout that ma'ladies, I didn't notice that the Color Castle is right here. Thought it was a couple miles up the way, apologized Po.  
  
That is fine Po, don't worry about it. Thanks for the ride, I owe you one. Have a nice day!, I say, the luxurious smells of the cobbler already drifting my way.  
  
I'll be sure to have one, though it's gettin' a little late. It's almost time for Moonglo's work  
  
Yep. Well, like I said, have a nice day!  
  
Thanks Canary, you to  
  
C'mon Canary! Lets get inside, its starting to get chilly, said Indigo, already running to the door, Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Bye Po! Thanks for the ride.  
  
Sure honey. Y'all come back again.  
  
We will, Indigo and I chime together, in unison. Po doesn't hear us though, his buggy is already to far down the dusty path.  
  
Come on Canary! Hurry up so we can eat. Oh, it smells so good! I can't wait! Do you think Appetite made anything special for us? Maybe sunflower seeds soaked in bay leaves or . . , Indigo rambles on.  
  
Here we are, I say as I open the front door to the Color Castle. Hi Rainbow! How has your daylight been?  
  
Just fine Canary, darling. Come sit down for supper. Indigo, dear, you come to.  
  
Indigo and I take our seats in front of a extensive helpings of just about every food imaginable.  
  
Wow, Appetite, this is great! How did he manage to make all of this food?, I say, in awe of the piles and piles of food in front of me.  
  
I agree; this time, he has certainly outdone himself, said Shy Violet.  
  
Yummy! I love blueberry drink! Why doesn't he make this more often?, said Red in between noisy slurps of his drink.  
  
So, what did you do today Canary?, asked Rainbow.  
  
Oh not much. Indigo here talked me into trying to climb up a tree to get some apples., I answer.  
  
Did you get them?, asked Red.  
  
No, I fell and lost consciousness. When I woke up, I was almost in the Pits.  
  
The Pits? Oh my stars! How did you ever get home?, questioned Violet.  
  
Po gave us a ride, Indigo answered.  
  
Oh good! I'm glad you girls got home safely.  
  
What did you do today Violet?  
  
Mostly just research on the Color Crystal.  
  
I helped Orin get ready for his festival, said Rainbow. He's still there, in fact.  
  
Yeah we saw him. Is that it?  
  
Yes, that is all I did today.  
  
What about Po, Rainbow?, questioned Red.  
  
You know what? I'm tired and should be going to bed soon. Thank you so much for the lovely dinner! It was just wonderful. The food was terrific! I'll hopefully see you tomorrow everyone!, Indigo called as she went to her keep for a good night's rest.  
  
  
When I woke up the next day my whole body felt bad. It was like someone is taking a sledgehammer to me, beating me senseless.  
  
Canary, Canary I can't find Rainbow and I feel really, really bad!, Red says, as he enters my keep.  
  
Oh, Rainbow I feel horrible! What has happened to me? I feel like my insides are being burned up!  
  
Canary, is that you?  
  
Yes Rainbow  
  
Where are you?  
  
I'm in my keep  
  
Where is Red?  
  
He is with me  
  
  
  
Rainbow, what happened to us?  
  
I don't know Canary, I just don't know  
  
Still shaken with fear, I turn around and vomit. The smell of my vomit and the screams of Red quickly lull me into a state of unconsciousness.  
  
  
A few days later, I feel well enough to go out, so I arrange to play with Indigo in town square. We would have met earlier, but she was sick at the same time I was. Because it was so unpleasant, we dismiss it as food poisoning and do not talk of it anymore. The whole afternoon is taken up by Indigo and I talking food and whatnot.  
  
Oh no, I thought. Look who is coming over. Tickled Pink. Tickled Pink was voted the most likely to be called a blond on Earth by the sprites of Rainbowland.  
  
Have you like, seen Moonglo lately?, asked Tickled Pink.  
  
No, sorry. Why do you want to find her?, asked Indigo.  
  
Don't you know? I'm am like so her best friend.  
  
Oh. I never noticed. Sorry.  
  
Yeah, well like you should be sorry. I mean we have been friends for like, I don't know, an eon maybe, said Tickled Pink, with a flip of her pink hair. So like ya haven't seen her?  
  
.  
  
Well gee, like your helpful. Maybe I'll see you around.  
  
Yeah, maybe, echo Indigo and I.  
  
As she walked away, Indigo and I exchange knowing glances. Po was the next person to come up to us:  
  
Hey girls! They are calling a meeting right over there in five minutes. They say it's about something important.  
  
Thanks Po. Where is it again?  
  
Over there by the big oak tree. The crowds are already starting to gather.  
  
Thanks again, I say, as Indigo and I walk over to the spot that Po pointed out.  
  
Wow! A meeting! They only have meetings if something really important happens! I'm really excited to find out what the meeting is about! No, actually I'm a little scared. What if it is something really bad? Oh no! Now I'm scared Canary! What do I do?, rants Indigo. One of her most annoying habits is this: when she is very excited, or scared or whatever she starts to rant and rant and will not stop. Despite this, I love her.  
  
Attention, attention, says Rainbow as the microphone crackles to life, we, have called this meeting to discuss a rather disturbing trend.  
  
I glance around, bored already, at all the people in the crowds. I see a few sprites I know well, and Po, standing about ten feet away from me. I can't find anyone else so I give up my search and start paying attention to the speaker.   
  
Yes, yes you all heard correct. Many sprites are disappearing from Rainbowland and it seems that there is nothing we can do to stop it. About ten are already missing, but at the rate that we are going, a third of Rainbowland will be gone in a fortnight. No one is immune to this, as we have just received word that Moonglo is missing.  
  
Wow! People are missing! I'm sure glad its not anyone I know. I look over at how Tickled Pink and company are taking the news. They are hyperventilating, as usual. I turn to see what Po thinks of the news, but he is not there. Strange, he was just here a second ago.  
  
My advice to you all is to go home, lock your doors and do not let anyone come inside. I know that this may seem drastic, but you know the old saying, better safe then sorry. Good-bye and good luck, with that, Orin left the podium and turned the mike off.  
  
, says Indigo, I bet that is what happened to Moonglo. No wonder Tickled Pink feels so bad. Just look at her.   
  
I know. For the first time in my life I actually feel sorry for her. She looks horrible.  
  
Canary, did you just say you felt sorry for Tickled Pink? I thought that day would never come! Just wait until I tell . . .  
  
No Indigo! Never!, I scream.  
  
Im just kidding. You know I would never do something like that.  
  
So what are you going to do now?  
  
I don't know, just go home like the speaker said. I don't think it will be to long until everyone is found though. It is just some sick joke that a few friends thought up.  
  
Yeah, I guess so.  
  
Okay. It won't come to anything, I just know it, said Indigo. I could tell she was trying to make me feel better, but it wasn't working.  
  
I hope you're right, I say, as we turn around and walk home.  
  
When I get home, I am surprised to see that Orin is also home.  
  
Orin, what are you doing in Rainbowland?, I question.   
I just came over to see what was happening, to check up on everyone. Not to well, it seems, he answered, a grave look on his face.  
  
Oh. So it really is true? The disappearances I mean?  
  
Yes honey. I'm afraid that it is true.  
  
That is so sad though. I'd hate it if I lost you Rainbow, Violet, Buddy Indigo or even Red.  
  
I know, but it's happening. Here, I have something that I want to pass down to you. I've been waiting for the right time to do so and I think that now is it, he says as he hands me a metal bracelet with a turquoise stone embedded upon it.  
  
It's beautiful Orin! Thank you so much. Where did you ever find such a treasure?  
  
It was given to me many eons ago by a member of the council of elders on Spectra. He was dying at the time, and he told me that he could tell one day in the future that I would need it. Although he was very respected, I think it is just nonsense. However, it is very beautiful, I want you to have it.  
  
Thank you Orin! I will treasure it forever. I gave him a quick kiss and then hustled to my keep.  
  
Days pass, and the ban on going outside has not yet been lifted because many a young sprites have been missing after going outside for a few moments.   
  
Has Buddy come home yet?, asked Red.  
  
No, sorry honey. He should be back soon, said my mother, though she had a worried look on her face. I can see why she would be worried. Buddy was due back home almost two meals ago from his soccer game with Champ. I'm getting worried too.  
  
  
  
, I ask, we get ready for bed.  
  
Yes darling?   
  
Where is Buddy?  
  
I don't know.  
  
But he should have been back a yesterday ago.  
  
I know. I think they got him. I don't think that we are ever going to see him again, said Rainbow, shedding a tear.  
Don't say that Rainbow. I'll bring Buddy back. You just wait and see, he'll be fine, I say, trying to put a smile on Rainbow's face.  
I hope you're right darling. Good night.  
Good night Rainbow.  
  
  
The next morning, I awake to Indigo shaking me in my port.  
  
Canary, Canary you've got to wake up. There is a special meeting at town square. Rainbow says its about the disappearances.  
  
I don't want to get up. It's to early.  
  
Rainbow says you gotta. Besides, it's about Buddy, too.  
  
  
Yeah. They got him you know. He's not back yet.  
  
Okay. Give me ten minutes and I'll be downstairs.  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later Rainbow, Red, Indigo, Violet and I were standing in town square listening to the Orin again. However, everyone was listening this time. I saw Tickled Pink with Glee over by the orange trees. I scanned the crowds, but couldn't find Po; the crackling of the microphone halted my search.  
  
Attention, attention. Hello all. Though I wish this meeting to be more pleasant, we meet under grim circumstances. There have been many more disappearances, including a a Color Kid, Buddy Blue.  
  
I can feel a hundred eyes burn into us Color Kids, a hundred questioning glances being shot her way. I know they are all feeling sorry for us, but I don't want their sorrow, I want my friend back.  
  
Just then, a firecracker goes off and a unidentifiable figure jumps to the stage, knocks the speaker out, and grabs the mike. Who in the heavens is that, I wonder. I can hear a murmur spreading through the crowd like wildfire, but when the masked figure opens his mouth to speak all is silent.  
  
Hello. How are you today? Probably better then Orin here, he says as he laughs a sinister laugh. You all may wonder why I am up here. In one word: revenge. That is Po speaking! What is he doing? Many of you know me as Po, the nice one. Well I have news for you. My name is Cuzan the warrior and I am not the nice one. I am mean and nasty and I want revenge. Is that understood?  
  
  
  
Why you ask? When I was a very little sprite, my family moved here. We had to work all day in those Color Mines and Prism Ponds, which was awful! I have come back to avenge my family and to make each and one of your lives miserable.  
  
With that, he jumped off the stage, grabbed two small sprites and left calling the over his shoulder:  
  
These two should be a nice addition to my hostages. Oh yes, if you ever want to have them back, meet me for battle at this same spot tomorrow, he laughed one more cruel time and disappeared,  
  
A mass hysteria swept through the gathering, and I felt myself being pushed from side to side.  
  
THAT IS ENOUGH!   
  
The strength of the voice surprised everyone, including me. I looked up to see Rainbow standing at the microphone beside the body of her fallen comrade. You heard Po, I mean Cuzan, he intends to fight us for the hostages so we must rise to the challenge. Any sprite between the class of junior to childless adult please stay right here in this after the meeting and our generals will go over the basics with you. Color Kids too. The rest of you-stay home, lock your doors.   
  
The remaining three Color Kids and I joined the ranks of the other sprites to learn about war.  
  
  
The next morning, a wake up with a stomach ache. Today, we do battle with Cuzan. I've already given up calling him Po. I feel nothing but anger and hatred toward the sprite they call Cuzan. The four of us walk to town square without saying a word. We both know what is going to happen today. Either we murder or be murdered.   
  
When we arrive at town square, Twink is waiting for us.  
  
  
  
I answer meekly.  
  
Cuzan has been calling for you. He says that it is fate that you two fight and no one else.  
  
  
  
Yes Canary. You.  
  
What does he want from me?  
  
He says that he has something very important to you that you should come and get.  
  
  
  
Yes, I suppose it is Buddy.  
  
Then if he wants to fight, fight I shall. Where is he?  
  
That is the problem. He has not shown himself to us. We can hear him but not see him.  
  
Fine, I will find him.  
  
As you wish.  
  
I yell, where are you? Come out and show yourself to me!  
  
Canary you must fight me. There is no getting around it, fate says it must be done. If you win, you get the hostages. However, if I win, you, the hostages and all of Rainbowland is at my disposal. Agreed?, booms Cuzan.  
  
, I speak out bravely, though inside I am trembling. I can hear shouts and cries over my decision, but I know this is what I must do.  
  
Call off your army now. Once you do that, I will reveal myself. It is only you and I. If anyone intervenes on your behalf then I will kill all of the hostages.  
  
, I turn around and talk to my army. Relax. I am going to fight Cuzan. You all heard him. Do not, under any circumstances intervene. If I die, I have died in honor. Please do not let my name be forgotten.  
  
Good luck Canary, said Spark before turning the army around to retreat.  
  
I am ready Cuzan. Show yourself and so we may fight.  
  
As you wish, the voice seemed to bounce off all of the surrounding trees until Cuzan magically appeared in front of me. You have met your end Canary. Don't move about and you will go quickly and silently.  
With that, Cuzan started to twirl about a piece of cloth that he had around his waist. The sight of it was so mesmerizing that I started to fall into a daze.  
  
Good, Canary, good. Keep watching me and it all will be over very soon.   
  
His voice pierced me like wind blowing through a paper bag.  
  
You know Canary, You are an idiot. Worse then Tickled Pink, I daresay. No one loves you. Everyone hates you. You think that you are so happy, that you are yourself the source of all happiness. Well, you're wrong!  
  
No! He cannot be speaking the truth. I have friends, they do not hate me! Yellow IS the color of hope and happiness!  
  
As if he can hear my thoughts, Cuzan says I am speaking the truth. No one even likes you or your color.  
  
Somewhere, deep within my soul, I can hear Orin speaking to me: use the bracelet'. Louder and louder the voice comes until I feel that I am going to go deaf with the noise. Slowly, I moved my wrist toward my chest. I raise my bracelet to the sky and a beam of blinding yellow light shoots from the turquoise stone embedded on the metal. The light continues to get brighter and the metal gets hot. I can feel my skin start to blister. I look down and see the skin oozing with puss. It almost seems as if I am in a dream; the pain seems surreal. I direct the blinding beam of light toward Cuzan.   
  
No! I will not be beaten by you! The almighty Cuzan will live forever!, he proclaimed.   
  
I continued to direct the beam of light in his direction, ignoring the searing of my hand.  
  
Stop this at once!, Cuzan screeches as he drops his cloak and drops to his knees.  
  
, I say, death in my voice.  
  
One last earsplitting scream and Cuzan was gone forever, vaporized by the lights magical power. I drop the bracelet and fall to a crumpled heap on the ground.  
  
  
Canary, wake up! It's me Canary, wake up!  
  
I groggily lift my head, trying to get my eyes to focus.  
  
Canary, dear, are you awake? Oh my stars! It seems as if Canary has woke up!  
  
  
  
Yes dear, it is me. We are all here: me, Orin, Red, Violet, Buddy, and even two special friends.  
  
Where am I?, I ask, still not processing the what is happening around me.  
  
You are at home, in bed and you are surrounded by people who love you.  
  
How long have I been here?  
  
About two days. We have all been worried sick about you!  
  
My senses start to return to me, and I sit up. My hand touches the clean bed sheet and I can feel the pain running about my arm. I look down and my hand looks so horrible, my stomach threatens to empty itself.   
  
Yes, you got yourself one douzy of a burn, says Patty.   
  
Oh Patty! Your back! How nice it is to see you again! Cuzan told me he had someone special to me as a hostage so I assumed he meant Buddy. How nice to have you back! So you did not die, then? You were just held by Cuzan for all these years?  
  
Yes and I'm glad to be back too. I was not the one the Cuzan was talking about, there is someone else here whom I think you should say hello to.  
  
, I ask, not believing anyone could be more important then my long lost friend.  
  
Hello Canary, said a quite voice. The group of Color Kids surrounding my bed parted and revealed a brunette kid, standing alone.  
  
, I gasp in amazement.  
  
Yes, its me. How I've missed you! It's been so long since I've seen the outside world. Thank you for saving me, she says, as thankful as ever.  
  
Wow! You're back! I really want to talk to you but I'm a little tiered and that chair in front of the fireplace is calling to me, I say.  
  
It's okay Canary, no problem, says Lala, ever understanding.  
  
I walk over to the chair and reflect on everything that happened in the last two days. I rescued Patty and Lala from a terrible fate, not to mention Moonglo and the rest of the sprites. I guess now I am Rainbowland's honorary hero!  
  
'Scuse me. You Canary Yellow?, asks a young sprite, who just walked up to me and was jumping from foot to foot, looking nervous.  
  
Yes, I am, I reply.  
  
My papa told me t' give this to ya. He says he finds it o'er in town square.  
  
Thank you very much. And please tell your papa thank you.  
  
I will. So lon'., said the sprite as he scuttled off toward the square.  
  
I look down at what he has given me and feel a knot start to form at the pit of my stomach. It's Cuzan's magic piece of cloth, the same piece of cloth that almost brought me to my end. I slowly walk over to the great fire place and drop the cloth into the flames. There is one large pouf of smoke and then the cloth burns away. I stand there watching it burn, watching the last piece of Cuzan's evil scheme reduce into a pile of ashes.


End file.
